


The Rise of Blackbird

by Quartzalyn_Love



Series: The Blackbird Saga [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Jason Todd is Robin, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Superheroes, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartzalyn_Love/pseuds/Quartzalyn_Love
Summary: TW (Trigger Warning)// Suicide (If you need help, please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 8002738255). It is not my intention to romanticize this topic. However, if I have done anything wrong, PLEASE notify me!!
Relationships: Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Blackbird Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176530
Kudos: 2





	The Rise of Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> TW (Trigger Warning)// Suicide (If you need help, please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 8002738255). It is not my intention to romanticize this topic. However, if I have done anything wrong, PLEASE notify me!!

TW (Trigger Warning)// Suicide (If you need help please call the National Suicide Prevention Lifeline at 8002738255) It is not my intention to romanticize this topic. However, if I have done anything wrong PLEASE notify me!!

Feet hit the shiny wet pavement on the cool autumn night in Gotham City, running swiftly through the shortcuts she had found, running from others all her life. The girl eventually made it back to her apartment. It wasn’t much to look at, but it was home, a cramped studio with pillows on the floor, an old microwave and refrigerator, and a fairly used computer. She climbed the fire escape and snuck through the window, but unlike every other night, her mother was awake, pacing the room.

“Mom,” she gasped. “You were asleep when I left!”

The mother glared at her soaking wet child before throwing a blanket around her thin figure.

“Why were you out this late? I was worried sick!” She cupped her daughter’s oval-shaped face, noticing small cuts and scrapes and failing to see what she hid behind her back.

There was a small scrape underneath her right sunken, sapphire eye, and a bruise on her sharp jaw.

“And what happened?” Francine questioned frantically. Avalyn groaned and pulled back, a brown bag crinkling behind her.

“I slipped on the ground, it‘s noth-“ Her mom cut her off.

“Avalyn, what is behind your back?” Her voice turned stern.

Avalyn gave a deep sigh before handing over the bag. Francine grabbed the grocery bag, looking down into it.

“Bread, milk, cereal-- Avalyn, I thought I told you to stop stealing from the store!” The mom sighed heavily, placing the bag onto the counter in the kitchen.

“What am I supposed to do!” she cried. 

Francine winced hearing her daughter shout, sounding so frustrated. Avalyn brought her tone back down.

“I’m sorry, it's just... I heard you making priorities last night.” Avalyn huffed and sat down on the floor. 

Her mother walked towards her, sitting next to her daughter. She wrapped an arm around Avalyn, holding her close.

“I didn’t know you heard that,” She sighed sadly. “You don’t have to worry, sweetie. I’ll figure something out.” 

Avalyn had been hearing those words often for as long as she could remember. She hated the feeling of not being able to help in a way that mattered and she often felt like their entire situation was her fault. She had never seen her mother wear a genuine smile, just a happy facade to shield her daughter from the reality of their life. She always knew, though, the apartment was lit with candles, and most of her clothes were from Goodwill. Sometimes she’d wonder where her mom would be if she were never born. Ideally, she would be happy and free of stress.

“Now, go take a shower, don’t want you catching a cold.” Francine kissed Avalyn’s forehead before she left.

Francine didn’t feel any better than her daughter. As she looked around the apartment and its barren walls, an exasperated sigh left her lips. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that for sixteen years, she had to struggle to try to give her child a normal life. Instead, she’s trying to support her mother. It wasn’t her fault either; this was her boyfriend’s apartment. They were young and stupid at the time. She didn’t have a job, and he managed a gas station. Then she got pregnant, and he left, saying he couldn’t stop his life to raise a child, not even his own.

They lived a bad part of the city, too, one that no politicians cared for. All they saw was the crime rate, not the poor living conditions or the rampant homelessness.

She knew many people who ended up on the street and some who died as a result. Francine didn’t want that, not for her and especially not her daughter. Unfortunately, it wasn’t easy. Well-paying jobs would see that Francine lived in Park Row and immediately turn her down.

After a while, the struggle turned into despair, like this was it. She would never be able to send Avalyn to college, throw her a birthday party, or buy her first car. 

Avalyn stepped out of the bathroom to find her mom slumped against the wall crying. Francine never cried in front of her, and the sight broke her heart. Avalyn ran to her mother’s side, laying her head on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, mom, I’ll stop taking stuff from the store, and I’ll be home on time, I promise.” Her voice was quiet and afraid. Francine gave a weak laugh.

“It’s not you, Av. I’m okay, I promise,” She wiped her tears and brought Avalyn into a hug. As she pulled back, Francine remembered what she got for Avalyn.

She told Avalyn to stay where she was as she stood up and walked towards a pillow in the far corner of the studio. Francine reached under it and pulled out a silver necklace with a heart-shaped charm that read ‘my little love bug’ with a little ladybug on it. 

She walked back over and put the necklace around Avalyn’s neck. Avalyn picked up the charm and started to laugh.

“You know I love this corny shit.” They started to crack up together.

Francine ruffled her daughter’s short, raven hair and smiled.

“Yeah, I know. Now go to sleep, honey. It’s late.”

Avalyn stood up and made her way to the blankets in the middle of the room, saying goodnight to her mom. Francine blew out every candle except for one. 

Once the apartment was dark and silent, she felt every single overwhelming emotion come back like waves over her mind and body. She sighed as she began to cry again. Every muscle in her body felt tense, and her hands were shaking.

Francine knelt by her daughter’s side and whispered.

“Hey sweetie, I just want to know that I love you so much,” her voice started to crack. “And I always will.”

The next morning Avalyn woke up with her mother nowhere to be found. At first, she thought her mother had just left for a bit and got up to use the bathroom. When she opened the door, she found her mother, lifeless, in the tub. The sight felt so unreal; it felt as if looking hurt her eyes. Avalyn was frozen in the door frame, paralyzed with fear. Tears pricked her eyes as her mouth went dry and she started to hyperventilate.

“M-mom?”


End file.
